


Minx

by waywardrose



Series: My Baby Just Cares for Me [4]
Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: 1950s, Don't copy to another site, F/M, No Racism, Old-Fashioned Euphemisms, Sex Toys, Sheltered-artist reader, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Abe groaned into the coverlet as you pressed your thumbs on either side of his spine. His muscles were slowly losing their tightness. You didn’t think his desk chair at work was supporting him properly. Most likely, he never sat in it except to sign documents.





	Minx

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous #1 said: Hi! I’m the anon from the Expanding One’s Horizons prompt which I bloody love and regularly re-read! I was reading this book and there was a point in which the protagonist leaves on a trip for work (it’s the 1880s) and gives his wife a Jade dildo as a present; it was of course very inappropriate but very entertaining lol and I was wondering if you could do something like that, Abe gifting his wife a toy and oh my the horror 👀 if you’re comfortable! If not, I’ll always enjoy whatever you write 🥳
> 
> Anonymous #2 said: Taking into consideration that his wife is a sculptor, that massage Abe got must’ve felt divine! If you wish to, I’d love to see a ficlet of Abe receiving a body massage from his love (because lbr, who wouldn’t want that Athletic Club-toned bod?) lots of love xx
> 
> Since these two wonderful ideas center around gifts of a sort, I decided to combine them. Because, number one, hell yes, we all want to get our hands on that athletic-club bod 👀 and, two, we want him to take care of us and give us nice things. Hopefully, you two lovelies enjoy! Thank you both for prompting me! 💝

Abe groaned into the coverlet as you pressed your thumbs on either side of his spine. His muscles were slowly losing their tightness. You didn’t think his desk chair at work was supporting him properly. Most likely, he never sat in it except to sign documents.

You hovered over his lower back to put your weight into massaging the firm slabs of muscle in his upper back and shoulders. He groaned again and mumbled something into the bed. He sounded pleased, so you kept going.

Even in a relaxed state, his muscle definition remained—evidence of his time playing racket ball with his execs. You could see where the lower trapezius met the latissimus dorsi. There was a dip at his shoulder where the thick deltoid connected.

You swept your hands down to work on his mid-back, shuffling backwards to give yourself room. You end up straddling his glutes—which were quite firm as well. Gathering the skirt of your tartan day dress behind your knees, you perched on his glutes. You then pressed your palms up his back and then smooth them down in a lazy, hypnotic rhythm.

His skin was silky, hot, and still damp from his shower. The herbal-minty scent of his soap clung to your hands. You wanted to kiss a path up the valley of his spine, but you didn’t want to disrupt his calm state. Instead, you kept working his muscles like they were clay as you admired him.

It put you at ease that he couldn’t see you. Because the more you touched him, the hotter your face became. You were overly aware of your bare inner thighs resting on his boxer shorts. The fabric was so thin, the heat of his body easily seeped through.

“Darling,” he murmured. “Could you work on my lower back?”

You bit your lip and shuffled down a few more inches. His boxers were in the way, so you took hold of the waistband to draw them down.

“Trying to get me naked, you little minx?” he teased with a wiggle.

_“Abraham!”_ You cuffed his hip over his boxers.

_“Oh!_ And now a _spanking?_ I haven’t had one of those since Mother caught me stealing penny candy from Lexington’s.”

You covered your warm face with your hands. _“Abe!”_

He squirmed, and you raised yourself off him. You ducked your face as you crawled to the side. He caught your wrist when he flipped over.

“Now, now, sweetheart.” He gently tugged you closer. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

You knee-walked to sit next to him, your thigh pressing against his torso. He pulled at your wrist until you were half-draped over his chest. You glanced up to see his dark eyes sparkle with affection.

You situated yourself and settled against him to rest your burning cheek on his chest. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, my love, thank you.” He brought one of your hands to his lips. “Your hands are magic.” He kissed each fingertip.

You smiled as he pressed your hand to his cheek.

He continued, “I’m going to miss you next week.”

He was scheduled to tour the western refineries starting the day after tomorrow. He was going to be gone almost two weeks. It would be the longest you two had been apart. While it was necessary, and you’ve known about it for a month, you still disliked it. The house was going to be so quiet without him. The bed was too big for just you. The thought of eating dinner and watching evening television without him left you bleak and lonesome.

“I miss you already,” you croaked.

“Oh, darling, come here.”

You scooted up his body and tucked your hands between him and the mattress to hug him. You buried your face in the crook of his neck. His arms went around you, holding you tight.

“I won’t be gone long.”

“I know.”

“Would you like me to telephone every night?”

You shook your head, rubbing your nose and lips against his skin. If he did that, you’d cry every time you had to end a call. You kissed his neck.

“I’d like to phone you mid-trip. To check on you.” He rubbed your back. “Actually, I have a present I’d like you to use during that call.”

You frowned in confusion and lifted your head. “Present?”

“It’s in the bathroom. My shelf in the linens cabinet, black box towards the back.”

“You want me to open it now?”

“Oh yes, my love.” He smiled. “I do.”

You gave him a quick peck. “Thank you,” you said before sliding off the bed and padding to the bathroom.

The sconces in the bathroom threw mellow light throughout the room. You opened the build-in next to the gleaming ming-green sink. There was indeed an unfamiliar small black box with yellow type on his shelf. You pulled it out to see an illustration of two smiling people on the top with the product banner proclaiming “Wahl Hand-E—Massage Vibrator.” You studied the illustration to see both people holding the hand-held device to their respective neck or face.

He wanted you to massage yourself? Why would he want you to use that while on the phone? Maybe he wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself while he was away? That made sense. However, you hardly needed some device to relax.

Abe came up behind you and placed his hands on your hips.

You met his eyes in the mirror. “You want me to massage myself?”

“Yes, my love.” He dipped low to kiss your neck as his hands ran down your thighs.

His lips delicately trailed over your skin, sending shivers down your body. You closed your eyes and let it happen. His touch was teasing and made you anxious for bedtime. You wanted to feel his hands all over you, him deep inside you.

“Why don’t you take off this dress,” he suggested against your skin.

“Does it not work with clothes?”

That seemed unlikely. The people on the front of the box were clothed.

“I’m sure it does, darling, but I’d rather not have them in the way.” He kissed your neck again. “I want to see you.”

You frowned and looked at the box. “Abe… I-I don’t understand.”

His hands came around your thighs and pulled you tight to him. The hot mound of his growing erection nestled in the seam of your rear. Your eyes went wide as understanding dawned. The massager wasn’t just for working tight muscles. It could be used between one’s legs.

You wondered what it would feel like. You doubted any device would feel like your husband’s big hands or cock. Your face heated when you thought of his wet, flickering tongue. Nothing had ever come close to the hot touch or the delicious suction of his mouth.

He met your gaze in the mirror. His dark eyes smoldered, and his cheeks pinked. A lock of damp hair was curled over his forehead. He was so handsome and fresh.

“Won’t you open your present?” he encouraged.

You bit your lip and flipped open the box. Inside was the small L-shaped device with a few head attachments. It appeared they would simply twist onto the bare attachment arm. You unwrapped the cord and worked out the kinks.

The whole time, Abe pressed against you. The humidity between your bodies had your dress sticking to your back. Your mouth was dry. Though you felt jittery, your hands were steady enough.

Abe rose to his full height. “Take off this dress for your husband.”

You untied the fabric belt to let it hang from the loops at your waist. You watched your hands in the mirror to undo the buttons at the top half of the dress. The placket flopped open to reveal your full slip.

Abe eased the shoulders of your dress down until it fell to the floor. He drew his hands up your arms and kissed your shoulder. You couldn’t take anymore of his lips being anywhere but against your own. You turned, cupped his cheeks, and rose on tip-toe to kiss him properly.

A groan rumbled from deep in his chest as he kissed you back. His hands went to your rear and lifted you off the floor. You squeaked, breaking the kiss, as he lifted you onto the white-tile counter. The open box for the massager skidded into the sink, but you paid it no mind as you pulled Abe to you once more.

He spread your thighs and got between them as he gave you these open-mouthed kisses that short-circuited your brain. His tongue teased yours when he tilted his head. You tunneled your fingers into his thick hair as you tasted him.

“You _are_ a little minx,” he crooned before licking into your mouth.

The title made you feel bold, and you wrapped your calves behind his legs. He silently answered by pushing his hot hands under your slip. He dragged you flush to him, your slip slithering up your legs, and rolled his hips. You could feel the fervid length of his cock rubbing against your dampening underwear.

He pulled away with a hum of pure hedonism. “How about we take these off?”

“Right here?” you asked, your boldness disappearing by the second.

“Well, I want to make sure you know how to use your present.” He sifted through the massager box one-handed. “Where else but someplace well lit?”

“The bedroom has good lighting.”

He plucked an attachment from the box. “But we’re here now, and so close to convenient outlets.”

The attachment was a small graduated rubber knob. You realized it would fit perfectly to your body, in your slit, against all those sensitive nerve endings. Again, you wondered how it would feel.

“I…”

“Won’t you indulge me, darling? I want to see your enjoyment.”

You nodded because Abraham was your husband. He had only ever been kind and generous. And you loved him so very much, and you knew he adored you. You reminded yourself this was something married people did. They gave each other all those things no one else could. And no one before him made you feel so cherished.

He gave you a bright smile before swooping in to kiss you. You wrapped your arms behind his neck as you returned his kiss. His other hand remained on your rear and kneaded your flesh. In reply, you touched him back, sliding your hands down the slabs of firm muscle of his pecs. You teased his nipples with a light touch.

With a sharp inhale, Abe arched into your hands as the attachment clunked in the sink. You took advantage of his shock to suck at his full bottom lip.

His hands went to the waistband of your underwear and gave them a tug. You released him, propped yourself on the counter, and assisted in getting them down. The grooves between the tiles became more discernible against the back of your legs when you settled.

You couldn’t believe you were going to do this. You’d never imagined doing something like this.

Abe gave you the massager and knob attachment. You felt his intense gaze as you screwed on the attachment. Once it was secure, he plugged the massager in for you. Nothing changed, of course. It didn’t spring to life like some capricious pet.

He placed his hands on your thighs again. “Turn it on. See how it feels.”

You glanced at him and then focused on the massager. There was a simple flip switch, and you turned it on. The device mechanically hummed like a small engine and quivered. The attachment vibrated. In some ways, the sound reminded you of hair clippers. You put your palm against the buzzing attachment and laughed in shock.

It felt _good._

“Do you like it?” he asked.

You nodded and met his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome,” he said as he leaned in to kiss you.

The kiss was brief, but in that time he lifted one of your knees. You leaned back and braced yourself with a hand as he directed your heel onto the counter. You were fully exposed to him. The cooler air washed between your legs as the massager vibrated in your hand.

Abe took gentle hold of your hand and led it to your soaked core. It was difficult to maintain eye contact. You watched as the massager moved closer. Your stomach clenched in suspense. You didn’t know if you were anticipating the initial touch or dreading it.

He whispered, “Look at me, sweetheart.”

You looked into his eyes. His gaze was penetrating and fervent, yet magnetic. He moved your hand closer still. The vibrating attachment head whispered against your pubic hair. You stiffened to keep yourself from pushing forward.

However, you didn’t need to move. Abe did it for you.

You gasped as the attachment head swept over your slit. Its mechanized trembling alighted your nerves. It was almost overwhelming. Your hips curled forward as you moved the massager where it felt the best.

“That’s it,” he murmured as he let go to support himself against the counter. “Show me how beautiful you are.”

You bit your lip and concentrated on the delicate bud at the top of your sex. You swirled the head around it and whimpered. You studied your husband’s handsome face as he watched you. With each pass, tension rose within. You wanted to kiss him so badly as you found yourself rolling your hips and pressing the massager head tighter to your body.

“Abe, I–” You didn’t know what you wanted to tell him. Perhaps that you were grateful, how you longed for him, how good he made you feel.

“I’m with you, darling.” He was breathless. “Keep going.”

The vibrations were foreign and overpowering and _marvelous._ You moaned as you felt a quickly escalating climax. It was too intense, too soon. You weren’t ready. You let your head bend forward. Your thighs were quivering like the massager. Your lowered foot banged on the cabinet door as you jerked against the massager head.

And then ecstasy suddenly surged from deep inside. You cried out as your body convulsed. It was beyond your control. You couldn’t stop, and it didn’t stop. Your body pulsated again and again. It clenched and heaved and warmed. Pleasure gushed out of you in heady, thrilling ripples.

You couldn’t catch your breath as orgasm kept going. The massager was relentless, yet you couldn’t find the strength to pull it away. You shook your head and crumpled onto an elbow. Your shoulder knocked into the mirror behind you.

“I can’t!” You wetly choked and let your head flop back. _“Oh God!”_

It now was too good, too much. Your ecstasy edged into fluttering agony. You let go of the massager as you shook. It wobbled its way onto the counter beside you, where it clattered on the tiles.

You cupped your mound and mindlessly thrust against your fingers. You were so _wet_, so sensitive, so inflamed. You were sweating despite the thin slip retaining no heat.

As you panted and tried to get ahold of yourself, you looked to Abe. He switched off the massager and stood over you. He stared between your legs, and you could feel the caress of it. He then wet his lips and yanked down his boxers.

You writhed at the tantalizing sight of his hard cock. It was red, glistening at the tip, and proudly standing from his body. You needed to feel it inside you, filling you like only he could.

He asked, “Do you think you’ve mastered your present?”

“Yes, I think so.” Though you didn’t know if that were true. You felt that it had conquered you more than the other way around.

“I can’t wait to hear you next week.”

Feeling brazen, you offered, “You can hear me now—” You swayed your raised leg out. “—if you wish.”

He said with a warm smirk, _“Oh, you minx,”_ and leaned forward to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
